Talk:Call of Duty Online
China Only? Well....that's pretty disappointed me..-_- China only? Really? It seems like it is only the MW 2 multiplayer put up for free for the chinese. 05:27, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Console games are banned in China, so they can only play on PC and I think they deserve this. No, not just MW2, it includes some features from MW1, MW2, BO, MW3, BO2. Game Logo The logo of COD Online has been change to a blue style logo. Who can change the green one in wikia page? Wow that's good. Finally the game logo has been changed to the new one.EggGrenade (talk) 13:36, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Ghost Swamp ghost swamp already has a page so i assume its been proven to exist. so can someone add that in since this is locked? RisingSun2013 00:50, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Perk I want to edit the perks part, when will the page be unlocked? :Currently, it isn't set to expire until beginning of October. However, I'm sure an admin would be willing to unlock it for you, probably COAZ, since he was the one who unlocked Ghost Swamp for you, but I'm sure any other admin would gladly do it. 05:28, September 24, 2014 (UTC) All right, I can wait for it. :If you ask an admin, I'm sure it'll be unlocked for you. 01:21, September 27, 2014 (UTC) AK-74u? When did the AK74U get added to CODOL last time I checked it's not there. The AK with a wire stock and a drum/foregrip is just an AK-47 if thats the one you mean. :this is really something you should bring up on the talk page for the ak-74u instead. also, please sign your posts with four tildes (~). 23:11, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I would have, but there is no entry for it on the AK-74u page. VMeyer (talk) 23:17, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ID Authenticator and EMP Shielding device? Does anyone know what these attachments actually do? I can't seem to figure it out. VMeyer (talk) 08:21, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :I believe the ID Authenticator makes it so enemies are unable to use the player's gun, and the EMP Shielding Device may allow electronic attachments to work during an EMP. I'm not sure about that last one. 03:25, March 3, 2015 (UTC) That's pretty cool if true. And for EMP shielding device, I really don't know because they removed the EMP killstreak from the game, or perhaps it only works for EMP grenades or something to do with portable jammer. Edit: Yea thats what ID Authenticator does, I managed to find a chinese site that said just that. VMeyer (talk) 04:45, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Actualy EMP Shielding Device only can protect the optic on the gun from EMP. User's HUD still can be disabled by EMP. It's seldom used by players in game. EggGrenade (talk) 10:26, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Angled grip vs Underrail? Are these two different things? I was under the impression they were the same. If not, what is the underrail attachment then? Not the rail thats already on the bottom of most weapons. VMeyer (talk) 17:01, March 23, 2015 (UTC) I think so. Underrail perhaps is just a decoration appeared in very early version. And it looks like Angeled Grip has many complicant function, not only increase the mobility and accuracy. EggGrenade (talk) 10:40, March 27, 2015 (UTC) OK then underrail isn't in the game anymore. What other functions are those for the angled grip besides mobility and accuracy? VMeyer (talk) 16:33, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I've added other functions into the page of Angled Grip. EggGrenade (talk) 15:54, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Public enemy It's not full auto, its 3 round burst, but with almost no firecap, so clicking rapidly produces an effect very very similar to full auto, but 1 click of the mouse will fire 3 shots like the M93 Raffica. VMeyer (talk) 18:55, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh, thanks for correction. EggGrenade (talk) 05:06, March 29, 2015 (UTC) My pleasure. I won the gun a few days ago and found out that way. VMeyer (talk) 14:59, March 29, 2015 (UTC)